Undeveloped Star Trek projects
Many projects have been partially developed for Star Trek beginning in the 1970s. There have also been deleted scenes for completed projects. Movies * Star Trek: Planet of the Titans (1976-1977) * Star Trek: The First Adventure (1989) * Star Trek: IMAX (1997) * Star Trek: The Beginning (2005) Worlds That Never Were This was an alternative script for the sequel to , penned by Samuel A. Peeples. It included a (male) character called Doctor Savik which eventually morphed into Saavik. Eventually it was discarded and the earlier idea of the Genesis project further developed. Nemesis follow-up An eleventh Star Trek movie was initially planned during production on the tenth film, . Nemesis co-writers John Logan and Brent Spiner intended to follow that film with a "crossover" sequel. After Nemesis failed financially, however, this plan was abandoned. http://trekmovie.com/trek-xi-movie-info/ Live-action television series * ''Assignment: Earth'' (1967-1968) http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/assignment.htm * There were some plans for a fourth season of Star Trek: The Original Series, including a second episode featuring Kor, that would have aired 1969-1970. * Star Trek: Phase II (1977) * There were some plans for a fifth season of Star Trek: Enterprise, which would have aired 2005-2006. * [[Undeveloped Star Trek episodes|Undeveloped Star Trek episodes]] * Babylon 5 creator J. Michael Straczynski and Bryce Zabel (Dark Skies) proposed a reboot of the franchise with the crew of the original series in 2004http://bztv.typepad.com/newsviews/2006/06/spaced_out_star.html, but Paramount ignored the proposal as they were not "even willing to talk about Star Trek".http://blogs.amctv.com/scifi-scanner/2008/10/interview-with-j-michael-straczynski-2.php Animated Star Trek * Star Trek: Final Frontier (2006) 1990 animated Star Trek In , Paramount Pictures attempted to sell an idea for an animated series that combined characters from Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: The Original Series. None of the networks or syndicators at the time were interested in the series and it was unsold. Rick Berman said such a project would have "diluted the franchise." Cel art from this series has been seen in various ''Star Trek'' conventions over the years, and it has been stated to be well-drawn. CGI cartoon based on the original series In the late 1990s, Paramount briefly considered creating CGI original series cartoon inspired by the success of , and the art (using motion capture for the characters) of the unreleased game Star Trek: Secret of Vulcan Fury. http://gaming.trekcore.com/secretofvulcanfury/odds.html ''Star Trek: The Lions of the Night'' Around Star Trek: The Lions of the Night was the concept by writer Jimmy Diggs to produce a movie era CGI animated Star Trek adventure. He described the plot the following way: "... Captain Sulu takes command of the and must stop a Kzinti invasion of Federation Space." Artist Court Jones created several sketches to depict a new concept of Kzinti that were looking more dangerous as well as a concept of how the Kzinti assault fleet would look. The material of this animated series would be recycled by the writer for an article in Star Trek: Communicator (issue #149) and later for the undeveloped Star Trek: Enterprise season 5 episode "Kilkenny Cats". See also *Upcoming productions *Undeveloped novels and reference books External links * Information on the 1990 proposed animated series (see question 4) * [http://www.courtjones.com/house_of_diggs3.html Star Trek: The Lions of the Night] at CourtJones.com de:Nicht realisierte Star-Trek-Projekte Category:Undeveloped projects